


Prove to Everyone That You're the Man

by Who_the_hell_is_Tre_Cool



Series: Love Like War [3]
Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17057915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who_the_hell_is_Tre_Cool/pseuds/Who_the_hell_is_Tre_Cool
Summary: Kellin is sick. Vic looks after him.Part 3 of the Pastel/Punk au.





	Prove to Everyone That You're the Man

**Author's Note:**

> Two fics in one day? Aren't you guys lucky.

_**Kellin** : not gonna b in school tday. feeling icky. :(_

_**Vic** : okay baby. Get better soon <3_

_**Kellin** : <3333333333333 xxxxxxxxx_

 

Vic chuckled quietly at how adorable his boyfriend was, before quickly putting his phone away as Mike peered over his shoulder. They were walking to school together, but Vic was going to skip to go look after Kellin.

"I'm skipping today," he announced when they got to the Kellin's road, where they usually met up with him on Mondays after having spent the weekend at his dad's house.

Mike frowned, "why?"

"Kellin's sick. I'm gonna go look after him."

Mike made a fake gagging noise. "You two are so cute. Ew."

Vic punched his shoulder, laughing. "I'll see you later." He said, before walking to Kellin's house.

After trying the handle and finding it locked, Vic ran the bell. A few moments later, it opened, and there stood Kellin. He was wearing a light pink hoodie that was a few sizes too big, and a pair of baby blue pyjama pants. His hair was messy and he was squinting a little, indicating that he'd just woken up. He sniffed softly.

"Vic?"

Vic couldn't help but chuckle at his voice. He sounded so bunged up, but it was adorable.

"Hey baby. I couldn't leave you alone while you were sick, so I came to look after you."

Kellin frowned, but stepped back to let him inside. "But you shouldn't miss school for me-"

"I've got nothing important going on today. Besides, you know I'd do anything for you."

Kellin sighed, but he was clearly too tired to protest. He looked dead on his feet, poor thing.

Vic scooped him up bridal style, and it just proved how sick he was, when he didn't complain. He simply made a soft noise and snuggled into Vic's chest. Vic kissed his forehead and started carrying him upstairs.

"Let's get you to bed."

They ended up cuddling under a small heap of blankets, watching Disney films. Vic managed to coax Kellin into drinking some tea and having some soup, and Kellin managed to get Vic to practically wait on him hand and foot.

And maybe they fell asleep together.

And maybe Kellin's dad took a couple of photos to show the pair later.

**Author's Note:**

> I have showered and uploaded, now I can finally sleep.


End file.
